PTB SUniversity 2012
by SaraiCullen
Summary: A collection of assignments for PTBSU - Summer of 2012.
1. PreAssignment

**_My Pre-Assignment for Smut University_**

* * *

_**Wednesday, April 29, 1998**_

_****We finally found the usual hiding spot on the outskirts of Forks. Behind a thick cover of tall, dark trees he parked my truck and I was never more glad that he had agreed to skip the rest of the day with me._

_"Come here," he whispered as he sat on the driver's side. He reached out toward the hem of my skirt, wasting no time in sliding his hand underneath and when he found nothing but skin, he gasped. He quickly lifted my pleated skirt and his eyes widened in surprise as he groaned a low "fuck" into the cab we sat in. "Bella, you aren't wearing any panties?"_

_In response, I shifted my body to face him, raising my left leg up against the upholstery and keeping the other one on the ground, giving him a perfect view of my moist flesh. I tilted my head to the side, biting my bottom lip as I reached down to grab his hand. Placing both my fingers and his against me, we slid up and down, spreading the warm wetness that seeped from me. I pulled my hand away and whimpered when he continued to trace me smoothly, two of his fingers penetrating me soon after._

_"Okay," I whispered, pulling myself up to move toward him on my knees. I fed him my fingers that were drenched in my arousal, whimpering when he removed his hand out from under me so that I could move closer to him. With his other hand, he desperately massaged my breast, and again he gasped, realizing that I wasn't wearing my bra either._

_"Well, aren't you full of surprises," he said. I reached down to the zipper of his pants, and began undoing it as I crashed my mouth against his, quickly seeking out his tongue. As our mouths fought for dominance, I pulled on his pants and tugged on them, asking him silently to lift his hips. Once his pants were down, I straddled him quickly, too excited to wait any longer. We both moaned when we made contact underneath my skirt and I began to pull his shirt up and off of him. His hands grabbed my ass, pulling me onto him and I felt exhilarated as he slid his thick, solid length against my sensitive flesh._

_"Edward," I cried pleadingly, the warm feeling in the pit of my stomach growing hotter the more I rubbed myself against him. He quickly pulled the hem of my cashmere sweater up, not bothering to take it off completely and his mouth descended on my breast, biting and nipping as he moved from one mound to the other. He was desperate. As if he couldn't decide which breast he wanted to devour more and this caused me to move against him with more urgency, the head of his cock pushing into my heated center. I finished slipping off my own sweater as his mouth lowered to the bottom of my breast._

_The cab of my truck was absolutely silent with the exception of our heavy breathing, my whimpered moans, and the noise his lips made as he sucked on my flesh. His hands moved down underneath my skirt, grabbing my ass and pushing his thickness right into my throbbing clit, the end of him coming dangerously close to my opening._

_"Bella, let me fuck you, baby, please" he begged in between licks. I pulled away from him as I knelt on his side, tugging my skirt down my legs and quickly straddling his legs again. I grabbed his cock, stroking and spreading the arousal I'd left on him earlier as his lips sucked on the skin of my shoulder. His hands grabbed my hips, guiding me to him once again and I sunk slowly onto him, taking him in, inch by delicious inch as I held on to his shoulder with my other hand._

_We both groaned as I moved up and down his erection with deliberate slowness, working to get used to his girth since it had been about a couple of weeks from when I last had him. When he was completely sheathed inside of me, we paused for a moment as we began to kiss passionately. His arms wrapped around my waist, holding me closely to him with one hand on my lower back and the other kneading my bottom. My hands cradled his head as I let myself get lost in him and, after a moment, I began to rotate my hips, his cock moving in and out of me slowly._

_"Holy shit," I cried as my thighs helped me push down and pull up on him, already feeling the first signs of my impending orgasm tremble deep within me. I felt a small whack on my bottom from the light slap he delivered, the slight sting of it adding on to our arousal. Soon both of his hands were molding themselves around my skin, firmly massaging my ass, coaxing me to move faster, more forcefully on him._

_I turned to see him watching me with an intensity that had me shaking as his eyes roamed over my swiveling hips, the bounce of my breasts, and the squeezing of his waist between my thighs. He removed his hands from my hips and placed them on either side of his body. He relaxed against the back of the seat as he stared at my body move above him. There was a slight air of cockiness to his position that had me wanting to wipe the arrogant smirk off his face._

_I slowed down a bit, pulling away from him and lifting my hands to tug on my pony tail, letting my hair fall all over my shoulders. My fingers slid from my head, down neck and traced their way down to my breasts. I took the weight of them in the palms of my hands, squeezing and pushing them against each other as my thumbs brushed over my sensitive nipples, causing my hips to move over him again. I threw my head back and closed my eyes in delicious agony because even though, it felt so good, I wanted _him_ to do it. _

_The crooked, cocky smile faded and he licked his lips when I cupped one of my breasts and moved forward, offering it up for him to taste. His lips wrapped around my hardened peak, his teeth nipping on the tip before his tongue smoothed the slight sting away and I clung to his shoulders just to have something to hold on to because it felt right and beautiful and so hot. His left hand took my other breast, squeezing my nipple between his thumb and forefinger almost painfully. I winced as I bit my lip, the pleasure and pain of it heightening my senses and he turned his head, engulfing my breast into the cavern of his mouth, loving the pain away._

_My hips gyrated in response to the sweet sensation of his mouth on my skin and my hands flew to different directions as they blindly sought somewhere to hold on to._

_"Oh, fuck, Edward!" I cried loudly within the confines of the truck, hearing the seat beneath us creak with our heightened movements. His hips pushed up into me as his hands pulled me down onto him once again and I bounced on his cock with all the energy I could muster. "Please, Edward, fuck... fuck!"_

_His mouth found my neck and sucked hard on my skin as we kept pushing into each other, our rhythm speeding up and becoming reckless. I reached behind me and gently grabbed his balls, stroking them wantonly in my fingers. This caused him to buck his hips harder into me as I screamed from the driving force of his thrusts._

_"Bella, ah, shit," he called out as his large hands that groped my ass kept me moving against him. The rotation of my hips on top of his, created a delicious friction against my sensitive nub which had me dripping all around him. I leaned forward, my head resting on top of his as I yelled out unintelligibly, watching the glass all around us fog up with the heat of our love making._

_"Ah, Edward, wanna... come... so bad," I cried as I felt the muscles of my stomach quiver and clench, the walls of my pussy tightening around him._

_"Please, baby. So fucking... close," he groaned, his lips quickly latching on to the bottom of my breast as he sucked there. I looked down to see his mouth carry the weight of my breast and the sight of it made me cry in pleasure, pushing me over the edge of sweet agony._

_I struggled for air as I licked my dry lips from the intensity of my orgasm. His hands grabbed a tight hold of my hips, helping me move up and down on his length as he pushed up beneath me, seeking out his own pleasure. He cried my name out loud when he finally came inside me. Our mingled moans as we fought to catch our breaths and the creak of the seat underneath us as we slowed our movements were the only sounds inside the truck we sat in._

_I slowly pulled away from him, our sticky skin peeling from the sweat we built up between us and I lowered my mouth to his, our lips moving languorously, tugging and pulling with satisfied exhaustion. I cradled his head in my hands as he embraced me, holding and stroking my back lazily. Soon, I pulled away, my body feeling instantly bereft from the absence of having him inside me. But we stayed close throughout the afternoon, just talking and listening to my old, beat up radio before having to head back home._

_This was one of the the best moments that I would remember all my life._


	2. Ficology

**_Assignment Number 2: Smut University—Ficology: The Human/Vampire Reproductive System by SaintsMistress_**

**_Write a lemon using a Karma Sutra position you've never come across in a fic before (you can use the link above to check out some…interesting…techniques)._**

**_Note: Sorry! So sorry! I know. A week and a half late and having just read it, I'm not particularly excited about it. :(_**

**_Not betaed (Which you will probably realize as you're reading it.) _**

**_See you on the other side!_**

* * *

"You lied to me," he whispers, his warm breath caressing over my shoulder. His arms hold me, my back against his chest as we lay on the bed and it feels so good to be like this. We are both bare, only a thin white sheet covering us from the cool room temperature. The heat of his body is enough to keep me warm.

"How did I lie?" I whisper back, my fingers stroking the dark hair on his forearm which is nudged deliciously under my breasts. Every so often, his lips find my shoulder, laying a gentle kiss with an occasional nip on my skin, keeping me alert.

"Well, you said you weren't flexible. I beg to differ." I can hear the humor in his deep voice and I know that I'm not really in trouble. I gasp, feeling him harden against my backside and am surprised at his stamina. It isn't something I'm used to.

"I swear to you, Phil, I'm not used to... those kinds of positions," I confess, giggling nervously. What must he think of me? A woman my age should be more experienced, adventurous even. But instead, due to my dating record being a negative 2 on the Richter scale, I feel inadequate, somehow guilty that I don't know more.

"I've noticed there are a lot of things you're not used to, Renee," he says and I instantly feel worse.

He is a few years younger and although, he seems interested in me, I'm still wary of him. There are women, much younger women who are less soft around the edges and much more agile than me, who have shown interest in him. Women who don't have the "baggage" that I do.

Bella is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I wouldn't change her for the world. But, I haven't met a lot of men interested in a woman who has a teenage daughter, who has never made the time to look for a relationship for fear that it would come between her and the most important person in her life. No man wants to be second to anything and that's including children from past relationships. At least, not any men I've met.

But Phil seems to be different and even though, I can't figure out why likes me, my heart can't deny the way I feel whenever he's around. I feel butterflies in my stomach, my skin warms when he gets close and my smile widens every time I see him. These are things I haven't done or felt in an extremely long time. He makes me feel young again, beautiful, wanted, and I wish every day that he is as serious about... whatever is going on between us as I am.

He turns me in his arms and holds me to him, his eyes locking into mine, reading every emotion there like a book.

"No. You're not used to many things. But that's a good thing." He kisses me and like always, I keep my eyes opened, always wary, terrified to give in to him. "Because that means that we can experience them together. I want that with you, Renee, if you'll let me." The humility of his words and the intensity in his eyes have me trembling, my heart soaring with hope as to what this might mean. I already know how I feel about him and although I might be jumping the gun a bit, I think he might feel the same way, too.

His hands roam all over me as he kisses me sweetly, his lips gently tugging on mine. A battle occurs within me: should I trust him? Should I let him in? I want to. I don't want to be afraid anymore. I want to live. So, I surrender to him, close my eyes and hold him to me. He pulls away at the change of pace of my kisses and immediately, I feel hurt. Maybe I was wrong...

But he smiles, making him look much younger still, and I know that I've made the right choice to let him in. We kiss and as it intensifies, our bodies move together in a slow rhythm. His hand descends down the side of my body, his palm curling around my hip, stroking. His gentle yet possessive touch causes my hips to buck against him, especially when he hitches my leg up to his waist. I want him closer, inside of me, but he has other ideas.

He breaks our kiss but his lips move down my neck, his warm breath covering my skin and I'm feeling goosebumps up and down my arms and back. He nips and bites at the skin there, the sensations caused by his mouth making me squirm underneath him. After a few moments of teasing, he pulls himself up to kneel on the bed and I whimper sadly at the loss of him. But I wonder what he's up to when he holds onto my hitched leg, straddling the other, outstretched one and moving his pelvis closer to mine.

I'm having trouble breathing because he is a very attractive man. His body isn't defined but he is still strong, his arms and chest are thick and muscular and he has the most perfect ass that only a true baseball player could have. With his sun-kissed skin from playing outside most days, his light brown hair hinted with tips of blonde, and his intriguing hazel eyes, I've had to shake myself from staring at him for too long. He is all man and I crave him more than anyone else.

Smiling mischievously at me, he unfolds my leg and pulls it straight up, laying it over his shoulder. I feel so exposed, vulnerable in this position, my upper body twisted on its side as the rest of me is on display for him to see and touch. But, it also sends thrills through my body as his eyes hungrily examine every inch of me.

I can feel him growing harder as his hips move against mine, the underside of him rubbing slowly into my folds, making me wetter from his deliberate strokes. He turns his head to kiss my calf as his hand moves from my foot, massaging his way down to my upper thigh until he reaches where I'm quivering for him and he touches me. I gasp, overwhelmed by how sensitive I am, by how perfect he touches me.

As he takes himself in his large hand –the sight of him handling his cock with experience heightening my arousal– he positions himself at my entrance and begins to slowly push in. I feel him slide inside of my warmth, stretching me and reaching so deeply within, that I'm having trouble breathing. He is all the way to the hilt and never have I felt a connection so profound, reaching a place only he's been able to reach. He holds still before he begins to move, gently at first and I hang on to the pillow underneath my head, whimpering loudly into it.

Again, I close my eyes because I'm past holding him at arms' length by now. All I want is him. All I crave is him and I needed him to know that.

"Phil," I cry in pleasure as he continues to move into me, his calloused fingers brushing firmly against my quivering nub as his other hand gropes and massages my breast. We carry on like this but after just moments, he moves into me with more purpose. He leans forward, the leg he holds pressing down onto my chest as he props himself onto the bed and it feels a bit uncomfortable. But in this position, with every push and pull of his hips, he penetrates me and strokes me all at once.

"Renee," he calls me and when I turn to see him, I reach out to trace the lines of his face. His eyebrows are pulled together, his eyes half-lidded with the effort he's exerting and I see that he also wants to surrender. He wants to give into me.

"Please," I beg him. He searches my eyes for the certainty in that one word and when he finds it, he moves faster, his hips picking up speed, the sound of our skin slapping against the other getting louder the more he throws himself into it. I can feel him so very deep, that it causes my body to curl in on itself from the intensity of it.

"Oh, please, Phil! Please!" I beg him, to finish, to keep going, I couldn't tell. I turn my head to look at the mirror, so grateful that I can watch his movements and all I see is his perfect, round ass moving and losing control as he pushes into me, harder and quicker. He punctuates every thrust and I scream for mercy when I feel my stomach clench and quiver, pushing me over the edge as I claw at the sheet beneath me, trying to find something to hold on to.

He continues to move into me, seeking his own release. Coming down from my high, my skin tingling from a mind-blowing orgasm, I blindly reach behind me, my fingers slipping between our bodies. I touch him, feeling his thick shaft pushing into me and I take his sack in my fingers, caressing firmly. He bucks harder at my touch, losing his rhythm and I feel him stiffen, releasing into me as he shouts a string of expletives that have me giggling through my post-coital haze.

His hips slow down as we both fight to catch our breaths, his low groans and warm pants covering my chest as he repositions himself above me. He slides his arms underneath my body, holding me against him and I throw my arms around his neck, pulling him in for a lazy kiss.

He pulls away completely after a few moments and lies down on his side of the bed. His eyes close from exhaustion but he blindly searches for me and pulls me onto him, kissing my forehead lovingly.

"Renee, I know that I've said this before," he says as I turn to look at him, our eyes locking. My heart warms as I see the sincerity in his eyes, feel the determination in the way he holds me. "I mean it. I want to be the one. 'When all your faith is gone and it feels like you can't go on,'" he whispers, reciting the words of the first song we danced to not so long ago, making me smile and close my eyes once again.

"'Let it be me, Renee. Let it be me.'"

* * *

**_Please read and review! :) _**

**_Oh, and have a good weekend, y'all!_**


	3. The Non Completely Gratuitous Lemon

_**Assignment Number 3: **_**_The Non (Completely) Gratuitous Lemon by LyricalKris_**

_**One of your couple is hiding something. The guilt is eating them alive. It leaks into everything, bleeds into what should be a moment of passion, of love. They try to lose themselves in the moment, the pleasure, but they can't.**_

_**Extra credit: Write your lemon without the use of graphic words: cock, penis, vagina, hole, pussy, insert, etc. Try to write the act with emotion rather than play by play description.**_

**_Warning! Warning! Warning! This subject might be a bit of sensitive for some._**

**_Oh, and it's unbetaed. But I'm sure you'll see that once you start reading it. :)_**

* * *

He got off the bus, a bit earlier than he had intended, his body trembling in fear as to what might happen when he got home.

Home is where the heart is, he'd told himself time and time again and it was true.

Home wasn't the motel room they'd been living in for more than a year.

Home wasn't the place where they'd been evicted from, where they had dreamed of starting a family one day.

Home wasn't his childhood home either. Especially since his parents had decided he was no longer their son.

Home was Bella. Beautiful and bright. Clumsy and loving. Honest and humble.

Yes, Bella was home.

But, would she continue to be by the end of today?

His feet dragged and his muscles ached furiously as he trudged up the stairs to the second floor, heading toward room 204. With every step he took, his body grew heavy with despair, not knowing how he would be able to tell his young wife the news.

He stood before the door, placing his hands against the wall on either side of him. His eyes stared at the digits on the door, noticing the zero was missing, leaving a shadow of the number in its place. He swallowed hard against the massive lump that threatened to choke him as a couple of tears escaped his eyes.

He briefly remembered what his father used to say to him when he was still a kid. His father had adamantly sealed it in his brain that real men don't cry. Well, since Ed Sr. didn't want to acknowledge him any longer, he guessed he was allowed to let a few tears go.

He didn't know what Bella was up to or if she was even there. All he knew was that tonight his entire world would come crashing down on him and he prayed silently that something, anything could make this go away.

Waiting for a miracle, he listened to the cars on the road, people chatting and passing in front of the motel in this hot afternoon. After a few moments, he sighed loudly, shaking his head and wiping his tears as he straightened his miserable uniform which he had worn just to keep up the facade.

He hated where they'd been staying at. The furniture was breaking apart, the carpet smelled of mold. At least, it was better, more bearable than what it had been when they'd first moved in. But, it didn't matter how much Bella had cleaned the place, how much she tried to convince him that the room was fine, to him it still stunk of mildew, cigarettes and old sex from previous guests. They had to sell everything in order to help with the ridiculous weekly payments it took to live here, even when this place didn't merit such a high rent.

But Bella wouldn't argue with it, reminding him that she'd been in worse places than this.

Slowly opening the door, his heart sank even further as to what he found on the other side.

There were lit tealight candles every where he looked and although it didn't completely drown out the stench he hated to breathe in every night, there was a delicious smell coming from the small table by the window. There were bagged white containers, the mouth-watering scent coming from there reminding him that he hadn't eaten all day.

From the bathroom, Bella walked out, unaware of his presence. She had a box of matches in her hands and was getting frustrated when one of them wouldn't light up.

Amidst all of the heartache that was sure to follow, Edward couldn't deny that she looked exquisite this evening. She was wearing a familiar purple nightie that clung perfectly to every curve. As much as he tried to suppress it, he felt a stirring in his pants at the sight of her. It was a little piece of lingerie she had bought off the clearance rack at Wal-Mart a few months ago. It was more for him than it was for her, something she wore whenever she wanted to take care of him, to show him how grateful she was of everything he'd sacrificed for her.

Realizing there was someone in the room with her, she jumped and covered her chest, feeling her heart run a hundred miles a minute. When her eyes landed on him, she smiled that beautiful smile meant only for him and it took everything inside of him to keep from breaking down.

"Hey, you're here early," she whispered, walking toward him and immediately throwing her arms around his waist. Instinctively, he pulled her close, not knowing if this embrace would be one of their last.

He sighed loudly, rocking her back and forth. Bella noticed that his body was gripped with tension, probably stressed from another difficult day at work. She slightly shifted from him and slid her hands under his work shirt, running up his back to rub the tension away.

Her hands felt like heaven and as much as he needed to confess, he couldn't deny that he craved her touch like never before. He lifted one hand from her waist and drug it up her arm, over her shoulder to catch her neck. He kept his eyes closed, fearing that if he looked at her, all of the emotions he'd been holding would pour out of him and scare her. He tilted her head up and dragging his lips across her jaw, he found her tender ones to kiss her. With his kiss, he was screaming his apology to her, begging her to not leave him once everything would come to light. He gripped her fiercely, frightened that she might disappear.

She was responding to him just as fiercely and pulled him toward the bed, her hands still hidden underneath his shirt. They moved clumsily, their legs twisting as their eyes remained closed and when they finally reached the edge of the bed, Bella pulled him down on top of her.

As they moved together –his hips grinding against hers as she pulled his work shirt off– the reality of their situation kept creeping in to his every thought. It separated him from what they were doing as if he were more of a spectator than an active participant and he hated that his mind kept floating away to other, less favorable places. But he just couldn't shake it all away.

He pulled away from her, his breathing harsh from the sensations she coaxed from his body and the problems that were threatening to come crashing down on them. She continued to touch him, the tips of her fingers delicately tracing over the lines of his torso while her other hand tugged on the button of his pants. His hands covered hers to stop her and raised them to kiss each knuckle.

Concerned, she raised herself up against the wall and waited for him to speak. When he remained silent, she reached up to smooth away the crinkle of worry between his eyebrows. She looked him over and realized his clothes seemed a bit clean. In fact, other than the slight musty scent of someone who'd been outside all day, he seemed to be as clean as he was when he'd left for work this morning, his clothes lacking grease stains from working as a short order cook. She'd been noticing this for at least a week now.

"What's going on?" she asked after the silence dragged on for too long. He moved to the edge of the bed, sitting beside her and cradled his head in his hands, leaning his elbows on his knees. He pulled on his hair, a sign of anxiety which was making Bella nervous.

"Talk to me, Edward," she whispered as she got up from the bed to stand before him. He looked up at her, his eyes beseeching as she stepped forward and straddled his thighs, wrapping her arms around his neck. She didn't know if he could tell but his silence and obvious worry were keeping her on the edge and she was working to keep it all at bay.

"Babe, I did...," he began to say, his voice breaking as he collected his thoughts. "I did something... I messed up." She held her breath, her insides twisting as she waited for him to continue. "I was fired a week ago. I'm sorry, Bella. I would have said something sooner but I was ashamed. Like I can't be man enough to take care of you like I said I would. I hated that I failed you."

Bella took deep breaths to calm herself, her heart breaking at yet another obstacle placed before them.

"I've been searching everywhere for the past few days, trying to find anything and..."

Three jobs in six months. Three jobs that promised to get them out of the rut they were in and out of the slums in which they lived. Bella could never admit it out loud but she hated it all. Not because she thought she deserved better, but because she feared being homeless again.

She didn't want to go back to turning tricks in exchange for food. She didn't want to fight for a place at the shelter when, more often than not, she'd lose it over a family who needed it more. She didn't want to live in fear that someone would rape her, something that had come close to becoming a reality one too many times.

But most of all she feared that Edward would leave her, that he'd realize that none of this was worth leaving his warm bed, a hot plate of food and his family over. Just because of her, he had left so much behind –his education, his dreams, his mother and little sister. He missed them all. Even his father although he would never admit to that.

He did all that just to be with her, to help her take a chance and go to school to better herself. Something no one had ever done for her or believed her capable of doing. It scared her more than death itself if the only human being who had achieved in making her believe in hope and in love, who saw her as more than just some homeless person, would give up on her as well.

"That's okay," she croaked, willing herself to comfort him as she tried find it in herself to believe her own words. "We can find another job. I can go out there and find one, too..."

She stopped speaking when he pulled her to him, chest to chest, holding her so strongly, she was having a hard time breathing. But she hugged him just as firmly and felt his warm breath hit the skin of her neck as they held on to each other.

"It happens all the time," she whispered into his ear before kissing his head. "It's been happening to a lot of people because of the economy. It's okay. We still have the money we've been saving up. We're just gonna have to be careful how we spend it..."

"I lost it."

She pulled away from him, confused. She waited for him to make eye contact with her, hoping for clarification.

"Lost what?" she asked.

"I lost the money," he confessed, looking at her imploringly. She stood up from his lap and walked back a few steps, watching him with incredulity.

"How did you lose the money, Edward?" she asked as she felt her control slipping through her fingers.

"I thought I could get more..."

"Edward!" she shouted, needing to know what the hell had happened to the money they'd been saving for months. He went back to hiding, leaning forward on his elbows and covering his face from the fury that colored her face red.

"I went down to the casino. The one we went to that one time and had won one-hundred bucks, thinking that it could happen again. I thought that I could get more, if I just paid attention. I gambled it, all of it and now..."

"Edward! How could you be so stupid?" she yelled at him, not wanting to believe that he could be so careless. Worry and doubt were seeping into her every thought as she stood before him, shaking in fury, her fears of their future putting her on the edge of a meltdown. "How could you take a chance with our money like that?"

"I'm sorry," he apologized, getting off the bed and kneeling before her. His hands gripped her hips as he pleaded for her to forgive him. "I'm sorry, Bella. I fucked up! I'm so sorry."

They were overdue on their rent and were hanging on to the few bucks she had stashed in her jean pockets. They needed money for their monthly buss pass because the one they had would be expiring soon. She regretted having spent money on food that was getting cold and was unfortunately, more than they could afford. She had had a gut feeling earlier against buying food, but she had shrugged it off, reminding herself that it wasn't something they did often.

But in all reality, Edward was the one to blame. He had lied about being fired a week before and had taken their savings and thrown it away on a stupid whim without telling her about.

Sorry wasn't going to bring that money back. Sorry wasn't going to hire them on the spot and get them out of the hell hole where they'd been living at for far too long. Sorry seemed too empty at that moment, no matter how much it was killing him, no matter how much she wanted to lie to him and tell him everything would be okay, as she'd said earlier.

He embraced her to him, clawing at the thin piece of cloth that covered her as he continued to beg for forgiveness. She crossed her arms to stop herself from reaching out to him, lest he take it as a sign that she would overlook his indiscretions.

"What are we supposed to do now?" she asked, her voice shaking as angry tears rolled down her face.

He stood up and held her head, turning it up to see him, hoping that she would see the sincerity behind his words.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to get us back on track."

His words, his promises seemed hollow and all of a sudden, Bella couldn't stand the sight of him. She needed time to think about everything before they both ended up drowning in this mess.

She shook her head and pulled away from him, walking over to her duffel bag to look through the few pieces of clothing she had left. She removed her lingerie, leaving her nude for a few seconds before putting on her bra and underwear, her t-shirt, jeans and old, ratty sneakers following behind.

All the while, Edward watched as his entire world came to a halt right before his very eyes. This is what he feared would happen, what he dreaded over and over again in his mind throughout the past week. But he couldn't move. It was one thing to imagine it and entirely other thing to see it actually happen.

Grabbing her hooded jacket and the keys to their room, she began to make her way toward the door. Edward stood but she immediately put her hands up, willing him to stay right where he was.

"I can't," she cried almost quietly. "I can't right now, Edward." She closed the door and disappeared from his sight, leaving him drowning in deafening silence and despair.

She walked the streets as her vision blurred with hopelessness. This entire scenario was something she had feared since meeting Edward. Since her teens, she'd been walking the streets, mindlessly floating through them without anyone noticing. Anyone but the occasional drunk or sick fuck that was willing to pay five or ten bucks for a quick suck. But it was what she had accepted her life to be. Five or ten bucks didn't mean much of anything to anyone, but to her, it was a warm meal and it was the only thing she hung onto.

Until Edward.  
He had been working as a volunteer at the homeless shelter and had mistaken her for another volunteer. When he found out that she was homeless, she felt ashamed, which was strange because she had never felt that way around anyone else. It was the way of life.

With him, it was different and she avoided him like the plague, even though, to her, she was the one who was sick. But he kept coming back to the shelter, going out of his way to find her, to speak with her. She didn't want to be anyone's charity case, but she couldn't deny, that for the first time in her life, she felt loved. She had never known anything like that, never knew what it was to know someone gave a shit. He hadn't gone anywhere. He stayed and kept looking for her. They would talk and he would ask her questions, get her opinions on things, something no one ever really cared to know of her.

When she had confessed to the things she'd done in order to survive, it hit him like a wrecking ball and she feared that this would be the one thing that would make him walk away. But she needed to tell him. He needed to truly know what her life was like.

He had been raised by a loving family and was going to school to become a doctor like his father. He had been raised with hope as she lived in the darkness of the streets. He had a warm bed to sleep on, she was lucky if she could find a corner where no one would find her and violate her.

He needed to know how life was for her and stop whatever foolish hope he had of her leaving it all behind. It was all she knew.

But he didn't. He stayed and he had made it his sole purpose to take her out of that world. He sacrificed so much for her. His family, at first entertained at the thought that their oldest son was helping out someone less fortunate, were furious when he'd come to them for help to bring someone they didn't know or trust, off the streets and into their home.

His father was exceptionally enraged and after a huge fight, Edward had walked away from it all. Just for her and although, she had never seen herself as worthy of that sacrifice, there was hope in her heart. Something he had planted in her, cultivated it and watched it grow and she clung to that, promising the two of them that his sacrifice wouldn't be in vain.

But right now, it wouldn't stop her from thinking that maybe all of it had been a mistake. Walking through the streets, the familiar stench crinkling her nose, she felt like maybe this is where her life needed to be. Since, she couldn't imagine Edward being here with her, where he didn't belong, maybe it was time to call his mother and tell her to come get her son.

It killed her because she didn't want to let go of Edward. It scared her to go back to the place she once called home. But it scared her even more to let go of Edward. She loved him far too much to push him away –him and his time and effort to help her and love her and give her hope.

What to do, she thought to herself as she continued to roam the streets.

Back in the room, she'd been gone for almost an hour and Edward was worried. Other than for work, it'd been the longest he'd been apart from her since they decided to stay with each other.

Where was she? What was she up to? What was she thinking?

He couldn't wait any longer and grabbed his jacket –the leather one his mother had given him when he had graduated high school. He had begged his mom for it. It was a beautiful Ralph Lauren Purple Label leather jacket and he had been so excited when his parents had gifted it to him. But now, he hated it. Because, in that point in time, all the while he had been begging his parents for it, Bella was on the other side of the city, begging for a few scraps of food.

He put it on and although, the jacket fit a bit tight around him, Bella loved how he looked in it. Heading into the night, he searched for her. He would not let her go. She was far too special to let go. He'd seen it the very moment he laid eyes on her that she was so much more than what she had been led to believe.

He would fight the world for Bella, even her, because she was his world. If she was doubting him, if she felt like giving up, it was only because she thought he deserved better. To him, it was absurd. She was what was best for him. She didn't see how much he had learned from her. She was humble and real, beautiful even if she wasn't aware of it and he didn't want to let that go.

To lose Bella would be unimaginable, terrifying... just plain wrong and absolutely, not an option.

But the more he searched for her, the more worried he became. Who knew where she was at the moment? Against his own volition, scenarios of where she might be hit him tenfold. Was she alone? Was she with someone else? Was she being hurt by someone or was she going back to her old ways and...?

He shook his head. The thought of her doing unspeakable things with someone else, just to get a few dollars...

He moved faster through the streets, searched every dark alley and every parked car, looking for her. When he couldn't find her, he went back to the motel. He was going to get the cops involved. Maybe make up some story about how she'd been kidnapped. Whatever it took to find her would do, consequences be damned.

Walking into the room, he noticed it was dark. In the rush of leaving to find her, he had left them on and he remembered that. His eyes searched the room as he turned the lights on and he breathed a heavy sigh of relief when he found her sitting on the bed, hugging her knees to her.

He ran to her and picked her up, regardless of whether or not she wanted him near. But thankfully, the moment they touched, she wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his jacket.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I was stupid. Please give me another chance," he cried on her shoulder as she sat on his lap. Bella was the only person in the world who didn't make him feel bad for crying, for feeling vulnerable and he loved her for that and so much more.

"I love you, Edward. I don't want to go anywhere without you. I need you." They continued to cry in each other's arms as the minutes passed and the world around them kept moving. They both calmed a bit after a few moments, enough to pull away and look at each other.

"I love you, Bella. I don't want to be without you," he whispered pleadingly, cradling her head in his long hands. "I got desperate and I fucked up and I'm sorry!"

"Edward, you have to trust me. You can't lie to me. We are all we have left. We have no money and we're going to lose this place soon. All we have is us and I need for you to know that. I need you, okay?" Her eyes searched his, desperate for him, anything from him.

"I need you, too," he pleaded, holding her firmly, not wanting to let go. "I need you as well. Please, don't push me away. Don't let me go."

"I won't," she responded with a fierce honesty that threatened to break them down again. Instead, he pulled her to him and their mouths crashed into one another, their lips molding and tugging in desperation as they moved further onto the bed. They quickly peeled off every barrier they had between them, tossing every article who knew where and soon, their bodies connected.

He moved slowly, his arms cradling her back as they kissed with every promise they intended to keep. She tugged on his hair and cried out for more, encouraging him after all of the day's events, wanting him to know that she would not leave his side, regardless of what might happen in the future.

He kissed her shoulder and he held on to her, his only source of strength. His eyes landed briefly on the leather jacket that lay carelessly on the floor, an idea striking in the back of his mind. She would fight him. She would not be keen to the idea of him pawning it. But what good would it do them to keep it when they can at least try to get something back for it? It might not be much but it would be a start.

And maybe, leaving the motel behind –the city itself– wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. Maybe they needed to rethink their strategy, get away from this place that wasn't doing them any good.

Maybe they needed for all of this to happen, for it to push them forward if they ever intended to get the hell away from this place, both figuratively and literally.

But wherever they went, they would do it together and would not let anything or anyone separate them. They both fell asleep, holding on to each other and already feeling like the most fortunate people in the world.

* * *

**_Please read and review._**

**_Have a good weekend, y'all!_**


	4. Writing A Virgin Scene

_**Assignment **__**# 4: **__**Writing **__**a **__**Virgin **__**Scene **_

_**by**__** Opalaline**_

_**Write **__**a **__**scene **__**featuring **__**two **__**virgins**__** – **__**any **__**pairing **__**is **__**fine, **__**so **__**long **__**as **__**both **__**are **__**virgins.**_

_**Again, I'm apologizing for my late assignment. I'm a slow thinker. It takes me a while. :(**_

_**Also, totally and absolutely unbetaed. See you on the other side!**_

* * *

She's beautiful. Even on a night as dark as tonight, in which the moon isn't present, she's beautiful. The stars accompany us and they shiver as she does against me. It's a warm summer night, but the wind coming from the ocean is enough to chill her, get her closer to me as she seeks the warmth of my body. I'm shivering as well, but for a completely different reason.

She confessed to me earlier today that she's ready for more. For months, we've been pushing each other further and further in our intimacy without actually fully giving in.

Tonight is the night. I just want to make sure she's okay with it. I've told her of my inexperience, afraid that it might push her away. But she's still here. I wonder sometimes if she understands me. We speak different languages, come from different backgrounds, and, up until recently, have been learning a lot from each other.

I'm nervous because I don't want to mess up. We will be each other's first and if, for some reason, we're to go our separate ways in the future, I want her to remember me in a good way. Not in the "he was great in the sack" kind of way. I just want to make it special for her.

I'm going to let her start, take over. She seems to enjoy that kind of thing anyway from the few times we've made out. She doesn't disappoint as she lifts her head and we begin to kiss.

It's always tender at first, hesitant, before picking up in intensity. I hold her head in my hand as I keep her close. She grinds against me, her heated center on my hip. Her moans blow away with the light wind around us and it turns me on further than I've been all night.

After a moment, I find her hips and move her over me. It's instant when she rolls against me, urging me to grow harder and I guide her because I don't want her to stop.

She whimpers and the sound goes straight to my rigid cock. I lift myself to a sitting position and wrap her legs around my waist with one hand as I urge her hips with the other.

She calls my name in a sweet Spanish whisper and we run out of breath. My mouth slides away from hers and tastes the skin of her jaw, her neck, her collarbone. It tastes salty like the beach and sweet like her. I get impatient. I know I said I would let her lead but I want more. I unbutton her blouse and slide it off as I continue to lave her with my tongue. I moan when I find the clasp of her bra opens in the front and she giggles, knowing exactly what it does to me. She feels the effect she has on me and moves with more purpose, teasing me.

"Carmen," I warn her but my mouth is busy quickly as I lick her peak with deliberate strokes, my tongue flicking against it and it drives her crazy. I smile against her breast and she takes my hair at the nape of my neck, pulling on it, causing me to wince from its slight sting. My arms slide up her back and wrap around her shoulder, grounding her on me as she throws her head back.

"Te necesito," she cries and I agree, feeling the same way. I lay her down on the blanket set on the sand for this very purpose and I kneel before her for a moment. I take her in: my hands slowly trace her wide hips, small waist and the flat expanse of her belly before ascending and taking each breast in my hands, kneading them. Her body arches up and she squirms on the blanket as it's my turn to tease her. She reaches out to draw my lips and I know she wants my mouth on her. I lower myself and moisten her skin with my lips. She shivers and I don't know if it's because of the wind or what I do to her. Her hands seek me, wanting to pull me onto her but I don't give in.

As I continue to nibble on her skin, my hands move down to undo her jean shorts. She's impatient as she guides me underneath her underwear and takes me where she wants me most. I find her wet and warm and I groan again at how good she feels, how badly I want to be inside of her.

She looks at me, an equal blend of arousal and frustration coloring her beauty.

"Quitate la camisa," she says and it takes me a moment to think of what she's asking from me before I remove my shirt. I roll it up and place it under her head. She looks at me lovingly and it's perfect. I quickly pull her shorts down and see what barely covers her. A small white thong, -innocent and sinful all at the same time- and it doesn't take me long to slip it off. Although, we've been to this same beach, secluded and hidden away from prying eyes, she looks around nervously and closes her legs once she's completely exposed.

She continues to shiver and I realize that she's nervous. I try to ask her, in not so many words, if she's okay. "¿Segura?" I ask in my broken Spanish and she nods her consent. I massage her knees, taking my time, just in case she changes her mind. She doesn't oppose, but squirms impatiently. My hands move up her thighs, slowly opening her up to me and I can't keep my eyes away from her any longer.

She's glistening, delicious. I lower myself and run my nose along the crease over her leg, smelling and taking her in. I look up and her chest rises and falls quickly in short breaths as she watches in anticipation. We've done this before. I know what she likes. She's going to have to trust that I will take care of her.

After what seems like too long, I stretch out my tongue and give her one good lap. She jumps slightly and I hold her down as I start to lick her, taste her. I spread her with my fingers to make room for my mouth, alternating between flicking my tongue against her clit and sucking on it.

"¡Si!" she whispers repeatedly when I wrap my arms around her legs and feast on her wet flesh. She grinds herself onto my face, moving faster the closer she gets and I'm soaked with her wetness, feeling it dripping down the sides of my lips. She grabs my hair and sits up abruptly, pushing me further into her, wanting to take control again.

"¡Edward!" she cries loudly in her thick accent as she drags her nails down my scalp, holding on before leaning back on her other hand. She closes her legs around me and I feel like I'm almost suffocating. But I keep going because I know she's so very close to coming. She sounds like she's struggling for air as she whispers a long string profanities in her mother language. She shudders before me, soaking my face further and all I do is lick her clean as she rides her high.

She cradles my face and pulls me up, her lips finding mine, our tongues twisting as we taste her together. She runs her hands down my chest, her nails scratching my nipples and I groan into her mouth. She pushes me down on the blanket and straddles me, naked as the day she was born and not caring anymore if anyone's watching. It is just the two of us and the rest of the world with their judgments and rules can go fuck themselves.

She pulls away and looks at me in question. I wonder if she's changing her mind and wait for her to tell me. I will wait for her, but I can't deny that I'm yearning, hurting to be inside her.

"¿Condón?" she asks and I pull a couple out of my pocket I'd stashed earlier today, just in case. She places the condoms on the side and gets off quickly, tugging both my shorts and boxers off with little effort. She straddles me again as her small hands wrap around my me, her eyes wide while she watches intently. My breath hitches as she tugs and pulls on me with deliberate strokes and I think of other things that won't make me lose it right here. After a few moments, she lets go of me and quickly places herself directly on my erection. She's warm and wet and it gets me harder than I've been all night as she moves over me.

I can't wait any longer and I reach out for a small, square package before ripping it open with my teeth. She smiles nervously and moves back as I slip the condom onto my hardness. I lie back down to wait for her. I want to make sure she's still okay with all of this.

She looks me over and her eyebrows pull together above her piercing dark eyes. I wonder what is going through her head, if she's not as ready as she thought she was. But she sees me and smiles, leaning down to kiss me. I wrap my arms around her waist as our mouths connect, her lips tugging and sucking on my bottom one. With my tongue, I silently ask permission to enter her warm mouth and the second she opens up, our kiss deepens. Once again, she straddles me as my hands roam over her amazing curves, pulling her against me. She raises herself and her right breast finds its way to my mouth, my lips carrying the weight of her supple flesh. She reaches down between us, grasping me tightly and I know this is it. I take long breaths, hoping not to lose it now of all times as she settles me at her opening.

"Look at me," I say after I pull my mouth away from her. It takes her a bit before she processes what I've said and her eyes lock into mine. She still holds onto me and her eyebrows pull together when she begins to slide down my cock. It's taking everything in me to hold still because the warmth, the way her pussy wraps tightly around my dick is almost too much to bear. That is until she stops and winces and I know this is just as hard on her, if not more, than it is on me. She holds onto my shoulders, her eyes momentarily closing as she breathes heavily through her nose. Her lips are clamped shut and I massage her thighs, her hips to comfort her and let her know that I'll wait.

I'll always wait.

After a moment, she opens her eyes and nods her head as she begins to lower herself on me. She finally settles on me and it's now my turn to hold still for a few seconds. My eyes watch her in the meantime. Her long, black hair flowing in the wind. I take her supple breasts in my hands, groping and tweaking her peaks, encouraging her to move and it works. She props herself on my chest and begins to move, her sweet hips swerving over me and I close my eyes, battling with myself to keep my orgasm at bay.

"Mirame," she whispers and I shake my head. Doesn't she know I'm on the brink of coming and looking at her would not help? I could feel it deep in the pit of my stomach, quivering and growing warmer as the skin of my body feels electrified with the thought of how close I am to being pushed over the edge. "Edward, mirame," she says, her voice stronger, demanding, and I oblige. I look at her and she begins to move with more purpose, biting her lip as she whimpers above me.

"Edward, ven conmigo," she says and I nod, hoping that I've understood her correctly. She wants us to come together and I swallow hard as I grasp her hips to help her move. It feels so fucking good, the tightness around me, her warmth covering inch of my length and I need for her to come with me because, at this point, it is inevitable.

I reached down to touch her flesh, feeling it swollen and moist, the pad of my thumb stroking against it. Her whimpers get louder, my moans growing longer as I thrust up into her and I can't hold back any longer. I begin to fall over, my hips still pushing into her because somewhere in the back of my mind, I want to get her to come with me, too. She knows this. By the look in her eyes, she knows this and she settles her hands on my chest again, lifting herself on her knees to let me thrust swiftly into her.

"¡Duro, Edward! ¡Asi mismo!" she cries out loud as her eyes close and her body shakes above me. Whatever I'm doing for her, it helps her as she yells out into the night. Her hips match my movements as her body grasps me tighter and the feeling is surreal, awesome.

Our movements begin to wind down until we're left in a blissful state of numbness. She shivers above me and I pull her on top of my chest, quickly taking the extra comforter on our side, wrapping us in it. We cling to each other as our we catch our breath, our lips find each other, kissing languorously.

In time, we pull away and I shiver when I no longer have her surrounding me. We get dressed as I wrap the filled condom in a napkin to dispose of later and we stay there for a while longer. She tucks herself into my side, smiling at me and I know that this is right.

Damn the world and its rules. My family's prejudices and her family's distrust in us. All of it be damned. This was right and I wouldn't changed it for the world.

According to the way she clung to me as we watched the shivering stars above, she wouldn't either.

* * *

**_Read and review, por favor._**

**_Have a good weekend!_**


	5. Spanking The Monkey

**_Assignment: Spanking the Monkey_**

**_By BellaFlan_**

**_Write any kind of masturbation scene, as long as it's outside of your comfort zone. There should be at least one reference to corn flakes._**

**_A/N: OMG, what a miracle! I'm actually on time with this one. Dun-dun-duuuun! _**

**_Oh, and like always, it's unbetaed._**

* * *

My legs rub together without my permission and I lie back on the bed to stop. I keep my legs apart underneath the comforter and my hands locked on each side of my body to stop them from moving. I look up at the ceiling and try to get lost on all the popcorn there, hoping that it will help me fall asleep. But the ache is still there and it tempts me to soothe it away.

I look to one side. It's 2:23 in the morning. There's too much in my head, in my body, that won't let me fall asleep. I huff and turn to face the other side. There he is: good and faithful and at peace, unaware of the turmoil inside of me. If he knew, it would break his heart and he is too good for that.

I stare at him and I hope it's enough to knock me out. But ten minutes later, I still can't shake the feelings, the memories of this afternoon, out of my head. I look up again and close my eyes, but all I see are _his_ piercing green eyes.

I swallow hard and keep on fighting it. Instead of exhausting me, the tension increases from within. I realize that my legs are rubbing together again and I'm very close to giving in.

The thought of waking my fiance up to help me out crosses my mind. But it feels wrong. It _is_ wrong to use him that way when someone else is on my mind. And not just anyone. Not some celebrity or fictional character. Not some made up person or even some co-worker or acquaintance.

No. It's his father! His gorgeous and brilliant single father whom I have reluctantly fallen in love with. _He_ is the one running through my mind at this very moment, keeping me tense, on the edge.

My hands start to roam over my stomach. I circle my belly button with one hand and trace my ribs over my nightie with the other. I look to the side one last time and see the man I'm soon to be married to in blissful rest, unaware of what I'm about to do, oblivious to the one who makes me ache this way.

"I'm sorry," I whisper to his sleeping form and turn to look up. I close my eyes and there _he_ is again. Piercing green eyes, full lips, and a devious crooked smile, waiting to whisper a dirty joke in my ear.

I press my hand against my stomach, rubbing circles, trying to recreate the way he held me today.

_My back was up against his chest as he breathed into my ear. "Mmmm, you smell so good," he whispered as he ground his erection into my backside. His hand moved down the side of my dress, grasping my thigh and slipping his fingers underneath the hem as..._

...My hand traces the memory of _his_ touch across the inside of my thigh, pushing the edges of my panties to one side. My breath trembles as I touch myself...

_...Remembering how he caressed the lips of my pussy, circling my entrance and sliding back to my clit in long strokes. I wanted more and rubbed my ass against him, thrilled to feel how aroused he was for me._

_I stared out of the high window from the bathroom on the second floor, to see his family spend time together outside, enjoying the engagement party. My soon-to-be-husband was deep in a conversation with some of his buddies, with a beer in his hand, throwing his head back in laughter. My heart clenched at the sight of him unaware of what his father and I were up to and I closed my eyes, wanting to enjoy to feel of his hands on my body, wanting to ignore the guilt I felt for letting it get this far._

_He pulled my hair onto one shoulder and caught the skin of my neck between his lips, causing me to moan..._

I bite my lip to stifle the sound that threatened to spill from me, fearing that I would wake my bedside companion from his sleep. I take just a second to see him and breathe a sigh of relief when he continues to snore in a low rumble.

With my other hand, I caress the line of my neck, continuing on to my shoulder as I slip the thin strap of my nightie low enough to expose my breast. The coolness in the air suddenly hit my uncovered skin, hardening my nipples as I reminisced...

_...On how he pulled the strap of my sundress down along with the cup covering my left breast. His strong hand took the weight of my flesh in his palm, alternating between firm grips and gentle strokes._

_"Don't marry him," he whispered in my ear, sounding somewhat panicked, causing me to stop for a moment. Our breathing was coming in harsh pants and his hold on me was getting tighter by the minute, as if he didn't relish the thought of letting me go._

_But he would have to. We both did and we had no choice in the matter._

"But he loves me," I whisper into the still air in the room, the hand at my breast holding firmly as my heartbeat speeds up in rhythm. I had whispered those words to _him_, but they lacked conviction. I don't know if my fiance's love is enough anymore and I think _he_ could tell. _He_ could always read me so well.

_"And I don't?" he asked as he turned me around. The way he searched my eyes felt like he was digging through the very depths of me, piercing me in a way no one else had before. Did I know him enough? Could I believe him? Could I trust him?_

_Before I could contemplate all of this, his mouth found mine, his lips molding perfectly to my own. I closed my eyes, drinking him in and memorizing the taste of his mouth because I didn't know if this would be the last time I would have him._

_I lift the hand from my breast, touching my bottom lip as I remember the way his tongue traced it, begging for entrance._

_I let him in and the kiss intensified as we touched each other in desperation, just to get closer._

_He kissed my neck. I tugged on his hair._

_His mouth lowered to my breast. I lifted my leg to bring him closer._

_He pulled my dress up to my waist. I worked to undo his belt and trousers._

_He touched me and smiled, knowing he was the one I was dripping for._

_I lowered his pants and took his thick length in my hand._

_He groaned, his hips bucking from the sensation I coaxed from him. I led him to sit down on the small couch, secretly grateful to whomever had thought of putting it there._

_He grabbed me by the hips and sat me right on top of his erection, hard and smooth. I groaned loudly at how much I'd missed feeling him against me._

_His strong hands grab my ass and help me grind against him. I kiss him deeply, needing to silence myself, lest we let everyone know what we were up to._

_He lowered his head to my breast and nibbled on my skin. I lifted myself to my knees, pushing my breast further into his mouth._

_He touched me beneath my skirt, spreading my arousal in teasing motions. I reached down and placed him at my entrance, ready to sink onto him._

My fingers are no match to how _he_ felt entering me, his impressive cock penetrating me deeply. But I try anyway, pushing them in as he had me while my other hand joins in, touching and flicking against my sensitive nub. My hips buck wildly and I look to my right, hoping I haven't awoken my fiance with my movements. But he's out cold, as he usually is, and I continue to move my hips, kicking off the sheets that make me feel trapped.

Kind of like this relationship, I think to myself.

I feel my stomach tremble, my legs closing together the closer I get to the edge and I think of how good it felt to have _him_ inside of me.

_His large hands help me lower myself onto him as I pulled the other strap of my dress down for him to see me. His eyes look me over with hunger as I begin to ride him._

_"You feel... so fucking... ugh," I cried lowly as I squeezed his hips between my thighs. After a few moments, I shifted my legs forward, no longer straddling him but crouching, holding onto his shoulders as I bounced on his cock._

_"Oh, fuck, Bella," he whimpered, holding my waist to help me move on him. I reached out to touch his face, holding his cheek in my hand, letting him know without any words, how much I loved him, how I confused I was because I didn't know what to do._

_He turned his face to kiss the palm of my hand before leaning forward to kiss my breast, taking the other in his hand and caressing it firmly._

My hand flew back to my breast, getting frustrated with the fact that it was no longer _his_ hand that held me. I quickly pulled my panties off, needing to be free from them and took one of my pillows to place it between my thighs. Hoping that tonight, of all nights, my fiance would remain in his deep slumber, I turn to the side and hug the pillow against my center.

I grind myself onto it, seeking relief from the tension that has me on the edge, turning a bit further into the bed the more I move. I bite my lip to keep from whimpering as I did when I rode _him_ today.

_"That fucking lip, Bella." He groaned as I began to lose control of my movements, my legs trembling with a slight burn. But fuck it, if it didn't feel so good. "You're going to be the death of me, young lady." For a moment, he sounded his age. But I loved it and it caused me to smile deviously at him._

_"Yes, Daddy," I whispered as I moved with more force on top of him. He growled and took my ass in his hands, guiding me faster on his dick as we listened to the sound of our slick skin slapping against the other. The move alone pushed me closer and closer to the edge, calling his name in praise because this man knew me better than I knew myself. "Oh, fuck! Yes, Edward! Fuck me! Fuck me!"_

_"Quiet... Mmmm... young lady," he struggled to warn me. I could tell by the way his hands gripped me, leading me onto him, that he was getting close to coming as well. "Hang on," he ordered and I tightened my grip on his shoulders. Still holding on to me, one of his hands slowly moved to my quivering bundle of nerves and he stroked me in a fevered rhythm, causing me buck like a possessed woman, finally pushing me over the edge. I closed my eyes, the onslaught of my orgasm making me quiver as I clenched around him._

_I continued to move on him, wanting for him to come, even as I heard someone calling my name from a distance. His eyebrows were pulled together in pleasure as he grunted, his eyes holding mine with an intensity and a love I couldn't admit having for his son. After a couple of strokes, he pulled me forward, his mouth finding mine to cover his moans as I tightened around him, feeling him pulse inside of me._

The memory of how _he_ held me when he came, the feel of _his_ warm breath blowing over my skin gets me wetter, making me move with more urgency against my pillow. I lock my legs at my ankles, thrusting my hips in desperation, seeking relief as the friction intensifies on my pussy. I begin to convulse quietly, my second orgasm of the night taking me over as I silently call out _his_ name, futilely willing it to reach _him_.

I pant heavily, unlocking my legs and removing the pillow, moist and stained with my transgressions, throwing it on the floor beside me. After coming down from my high, I lie back, still not tired enough to sleep.

This should have helped me but it didn't. I still can't get _him_ out of my head. The words _he_ whispered to me before we separated, the look of both longing and despair coloring his exquisite features.

_"Don't marry him, Bella," he whispered when we hugged me goodbye. To everyone else, it seemed like an innocent embrace, one between a father and his future daughter-in-law. But only I could hear the uncertainty in his voice, feel the truth of his feelings for me as he held me firmly. "Don't do it unless you don't want me anymore."_

_I swallowed hard and pulled away from him, not able to look him in the eye as I did earlier. But my lip quivered, my eyes blurring with tears, my face blushing a deep red, giving me away. I pushed away from him and couldn't look back as I got in his son's car to go home._

And now I'm lying here awake, not knowing what to do. _His_ son loves me, is the sweetest guy I know. He has such high hopes for us, for our future. It's not like I don't love him. I do. Just not the way I thought I did. Not the way I do now that I've met _him_.

It's so wrong what we've been doing behind his back, but sometimes you can't help how you feel for someone. It's not something you plan.

And maybe that is what's wrong with me. I've been following a plan instead of just letting life, and love, be.

I hear a slight buzzing sound to my left and quickly reach out to grab the phone of the bedside table. I know, without looking at the screen, who it is and I instantly get up from the bed, grab my robe and walk downstairs to the living room. I answer but _he's_ faster than I am.

"I can't fall asleep," he whispers desperately. " I can't stop thinking of you."

"I know. Me too."

"I love you. I know it's a horrible way to tell you through the phone, but you won't let me any other way."

"I know," I repeat before I stop for a few moments, collecting my thoughts. "But we have to stop seeing each other like this."

He remains quiet for so long, that I check my screen to see if he's still on. He huffs out and I can imagine him tugging harshly on his hair.

"I understand," he says, sounding angry, despairing, and it makes my heart clench. "I don't like it. I hate it. I don't want to let you go, but, you know..."

"No, we have to stop seeing each other in secret like this," I say, hoping to make him see sense. "We have to do this right. I have to tell him on my own, let him know that I can't be with him anymore. And when all is said and done, I'll come back to you, if you'll have me."

Another long moment of silence passes and I'm worried I've lost him.

"Bella, I'm outside." He cuts in abruptly and I feel my heart race with the thought of having him so close. But should I meet him? Or should I keep my distance and not take a chance in waking up the man sleeping in our bed?

I walk to the window to see him standing on the porch, his bronze hair, hinted slightly with gray along the sides, standing at all ends. He sees me and plants his hand against the glass separating us as he stays on the line with me. Although he seems weary, his breath ragged as it fogs up the window, he smiles, coaxing mine as well.

"Bella, I've been waiting for you for 41 years," Edward says, leaning his forehead on the glass. I automatically do the same, placing my hand where his is at. "I'll wait. As long as you'll be mine, I'll wait."

"Good. Because I'm yours," I concede, smiling brightly. "And I love you, too."

* * *

_**Sorry. No Cornflakes. :(**_

_**Read and review, please. **_

_**Have a good rest of the week.**_


End file.
